


Tumbling Down

by Fanbynature



Category: Super Junior
Genre: (it's awkward cuz I can't write flirting), (slight) - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mushy, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanbynature/pseuds/Fanbynature
Summary: Jongwoon flirts shamessly and Hyukjae is quite flustered by the situation he ended up in.
Relationships: (briefly) - Relationship, Hirai Momo/Kim Heechul, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Tumbling Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all the people on Twitter who wanted an AU with Yehyuk in Gallery/Museum.  
> I have no idea if this will be liked by anyone but hope someone enjoys it. I think it became a bit rushed but doesn't matter.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

“Shit, shit, shitshit. My boss is going to kill me,” Hyukjae sprinted from his front door, trying to not smash his face in the pavement and balancing an art piece under his arm. He put it safely on the back of his motorbike and hopped on it as fast as humanly possible. The previous night he had stayed until the wee hours of the night to study to do research for his dissertation, and now he was running late for his work that he had been hired not long ago. _Great, Lee Hyukjae, splendid work_ he talked to himself in his head as he drove on the road. 

Fortunately for him he managed to not drive through the heavy traffic and arrived just ten minutes late. Which wasn’t exactly the best impression he could leave, but it wasn’t the worst at least. He ran inside the backdoor of the gallery after parking and sprinted as much as he was allowed to do in gallery corridors. 

“Well, well, if this isn’t the assistant I recently hired,” a woman’s voice came from behind him, and Hyukjae stopped abruptly, closing his eyes and squeezing them. “Nice of you to join us on this fine day,”

He turned around carefully and bowed.

“I’m SO SORRY. This won’t happen again. Ever!” He raised his head and looked at his ever so serene boss whose eyes were actually throwing daggers at him, but she just smiled and walked closer to him.

“I do hope so. Otherwise, you won’t be satisfactory for both of us,” Ms Kwon said and walked away from him, heading for her office. Hyukjae let out a deep breath he was holding in and felt his heart beating remarkably fast. 

Hyukjae was hired about two and a half weeks ago to work at LUMAS, which is a global art gallery with locations all over the world, as an assistant curator. He is currently studying for his masters of fine arts and was having a bit of a struggle to juggle both things. But he needed the money and working here would look awesome on his resume.  
Hyukjae sighed again as he hung his jacket on the wall in one of the storage rooms and got out to get himself a cup of coffee. He headed for the kitchenette for the staff and rummaged around but it seemed they were out of coffee.

“Fuck,” he hung down his head and headed for his boss’s office. He knocked and waited for an answer.

“Come in,”Hyukjae snuck his head.

“Boss, we’re out of coffee. Is it alright if I sprint to the shop across us and grab some?”   
She didn’t raise his eyes from the documents she was looking into.

“Sure, just hurry up,”

He gave a little nod and exited. He went back to fast walking around the building and sprinted outside of it.  
He arrived safely at the shop and started looking around for a different kind of coffee. He grabbed a few packets and headed to pay for them. When his turn came he realized that he had made the stupid, stupid mistake of forgetting his wallet. Shit, he had put it on a desk in the storage room. 

“Ma’am I’m so sorry. Can I leave those here and come back? I work just over there and-“ suddenly a hand next to him sneaked and handed some cash to the cashier.

“Is this enough?” Hyukjae turned his head fast. If he believed in God and angels he would be certain that was being visited by one right now. A dark good-looking angel.

“I-I. You shouldn’t- I, you,” it would be an understatement to say that Hyukjae was at loose of words. More like his brain had vanished. The man looked at him and gave him a charming smile. Hyukjae felt his heart skip and his stomach was filled with butterflies. 

“You don’t have to worry, this is nothing much,” the cashier took the money before Hyukjae could think properly.

“I- I thank you very much;” he bowed deeply and stood up quickly.” I wish I could do something more but I have to go or I’ll get fired. I’m sorry,” he shouted half of the sentence as he was walking out of the door, almost bumping into other costumers.

The guy smiled at Hyukjae’s antics and shook his head turning back to pay for his things.

Hyukjae sprinted once again for the gallery and he was sure by this point that he’ll need a big fucking dinner from all of this running around.   
He quickly made coffee and headed for the storage room to finally start his job. He opened the door and almost spilt his coffee over himself as his boss came into view. 

“Ah, here you are. I’m leaving you some documents that I already went over and I want you to do too about a new artist that is going to display his work in our gallery,” she exited the door before Hyukjae could reply to her but he still let out.

“Sure,” he sat on the chair beside the desk and started reading.

“Kim Jongwoon, 32, huh he’s a year younger than Heechul hyung,” he continued scanning the documents over the next few hours, getting familiar with the guy and his work.   
There were a few visitors in between his reading that Hyukjae welcomed and showed the art around the gallery. He would like to think that because of his sweet-talking they were able to sell a couple of art pieces that were pricy. 

* * *

After his shift, he headed to the supermarket to buy groceries that Heechul had wanted. Hyukjae was sure that soon enough Heechul would move out or he would kick out Hyukjae and make him look for another roommate. They’ve been living together for about two years because his best friend, Donghae, who was living with him, married. Sure he was happy for his best friend but that meant he was either going to end up on the streets for not being able to pay his rent because everything was fucking expensive in Seoul or he would have to sell his organs or something. Fortunately for him, his hyung appeared like a very distrustful angel and offered him to move with him. However, Heechul now had a girlfriend, Momo. Sweet girl that he had been seeing for close to a year. Hyukjae had no idea how Heechul and he were still living together and he hadn’t just kicked him out. Of course, Hyukjae wasn’t going to ask him directly and risk being evicted by his own friend but he was on edge.

Once inside the apartment, Hyukjae dropped the groceries on the kitchen counter and headed for his room to undress and take a hot shower.

“Hyukjae, is that you?” Heechul shouted from his room as he appeared out from it.

“Yes, hyung. I just got in, the staff are in the kitchen,” Hyukjae shouted back.

“Thank you. I thought I was going to get stuck at work until later but this got sorted out earlier. Well, they really didn’t but I was told to just go home and we’ll continue tomorrow,” Heechul was explaining while shouting.

“Babe, can you tell him those things when he’s closer to you and not shout,” Momo appeared in the kitchen and grabbed a snack from one of the cupboards, sitting on one of the stools by the counter. 

“Sorry,” Heechul leaned closer to her and kissed on her forehead. 

Hyukjae emerged from his room with a towel on his neck and in only underwear on his body.

“Oh, hey, Momo,” he greeted the girl as he passed them while Heechul had his back turned but soon spun around to ask something Hyukjae.

“Lee Hyukjae!” Heechul shouted at him, scandalized by his friend appearance.

“What!” the man jumped a bit and shouted back, turning to face Heechul.

“Stop going naked around the house!” Heechul said sternly with his hands on his hips. He reminded Hyukjae of his mother. He shook his head and replied.

“First of all I’m not naked, I have my briefs on. Second – I’m going to shower for goodness sake,”

“But as you can see it’s not just us anymore,” Heechul got closer and spoke softly, pointing his head to his girlfriend. Hyukjae moved his head at the side to look at Momo then back at his hyung.

“But Momo doesn’t live here; she just visits from time to time,” Hyukjae pointed at the girl who was munching on the snack unbothered by the scene.

“But you make her uncomfortable. Right, Momo?” Heechul said without looking at her.

“Not really.” The girl replied without missing a bit.

“See, she-wait, what,” Heechul looked smugly for a bit before snapping his head at the direction of his girlfriend.

“Love, I don’t really care and that’s his home. He’s paying and I’m just a guest. Also if I was uncomfortable I would have told him like a normal human being and not a drama queen,” Momo shrugged and headed for the living room space to turn the tv on.

“But-“ Heechul tried to argue but was ignored.

“See, hyung. Now get off my ass and worry about yourself.” Hyukjae turned to enter the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

“Yah, Lee Hyukjae, don’t be disrespectful!” Heechul shouted while returning to the kitchen.

“Sure, grandpa,” Hyukjae replied in a normal voice.

* * *

The next day Hyukjae arrived in work so early that even his boss wasn’t yet. It didn’t take long for her to get there but still, Hyukjae was thankful that he wasn’t going to receive cold stares today. Also today they were supposed to meet the new artist and he went to check out the place where they were supposed to place his work. He greeted the visitors on his way over and asked if they needed anything. Just before he turned around the corner where the place was he stopped in his tracks.

 _Are my eyes deceiving me?_ He thought in his head. Hyukjae turned to his left and there he was. 

_My dark angel_ Hyukjae stared at the man in front of him that was concentrated on a painting. The man slowly turned his head towards Hyukjae and smiled softly. Hyukjae’s eyes widened and he realized that he had spoken out loud. He was hoping that it was quiet enough so the man couldn’t hear him.

“Hello,” he extended his hand and Hyukjae took some time to grab it and shake it. “We meet again.” 

The man’s hand was so small that Hyukjae could easily envelop it with his own. It was so cold and slightly dry, probably from the cold.

“Y-yeah,” Hyukjae smiled awkwardly and felt his face getting warmer. “Such a coincidence,” he let out an even more awkward chuckle and Hyukjae wanted the floor to swallow him whole.

“Would you buy me a coffee?”

 _What_ Hyukjae thought before he could say it and looked the man in his eyes.

“What?”

“Coffee, so you can repay me for yesterday,” the man explained, withdrawing his hand from Hyukjae, who didn’t want to let it go. Hyukjae drew his hand back and put both of his hands behind him, a tingling feeling left on his skin.

“U-um, yeah, sure, absolutely,” Hyukjae stuttered even after his best attempts not to, his eyes all over the place  
The man smiled softly at him.

“I’m Jongwoon by the way,” the man said and Hyukjae looked back at him taken by surprise.

“Wait, you’re Kim Jongwoon?”

The man nodded and questioned Hyukjae with his eyes.

“Yes, the one,” Hyukjae wanted to bash his head against the wall next to him. He did not just agree to a coffee date or whatever with someone he’s supposed to do business.

“Is there a problem?” Jongwoon asked with concern.

Hyukjae told himself not to overreact. It’s not like they were going to start dating or something. That was a ridiculous thought. He could just make him coffee from the one he paid for and be done with it. Yes, exactly. Hyukjae shook his head and mustered a smile.

“No, sorry. It’s just that you may consider that I’ve been rude to you as I just realized that you’re supposed to be working with us, sir.”

Jongwoon made a surprised face and his mouth was shaped in a small o.

“Ah, I see. So you’re…” the man’s voice questioning. 

“Oh, I’m the assistant curator of this place. Should I get Ms Kwon?”

“Oh, no, we still have time until we’re supposed to meet,” Jongwoon shook his hands in front of him walking around Hyukjae, stopping by his side.

“I don’t want to rush her. Besides I would love to have a private tour of the place with you,” Hyukjae could feel the man’s eyes on him, but he didn’t dare turn to face him.

“I-I’m not sure if I should do this without-“

“You can make me that coffee and I won’t tell your boss that I had to pay for it,”

“Hey, that kind of sounds likes blackmail,” Hyukjae turned around in his irritation. Jongwoon’s face was centimetres from his, and he felt his face heating up furiously. Hyukjae was sure he was red by now, his heart beating like crazy. He stepped away slightly from the man and tore his eyes away.

“I’ll bring you that coffee then, sir”“Jongwoon, just Jongwoon,” the man said stopping Hyukjae in his tracks and making him turn.

“Sure,” Hyukjae started walking again, to the kitchenette, suppressing the need to run. 

Once he reached the kitchenette he leaned against the counter and took deep breaths. Hyukjae reached for a glass of water not sure if it would help, but he needed something to distract himself. He was falling fast and hard for that man. And it was just not fair that he was their client. Of course, he would finally meet someone he fancied, who may like him back, and then BOOM something idiotic must happen. Life was a cruel joke. 

Hyukjae returned to make the coffee after his silent angry monologue. He poured the hot liquid in a cartoon cup and started walking back.

Hyukjae looked around the place to find Jongwoon when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulders. He turned around to be greeted by the sight of the other man.

“Is that for me?” Jongwoon pointed at the cup and Hyukjae nodded dumbly, handing the man the coffee. They started walking around, and the first place they stopped at was the recently hanged photographs of a local artist.

“So how long have you been working here, then?” Jongwoon started looking between the photos and Hyukjae, sipping on the coffee.

“Oh, not that long actually, almost three weeks,” Hyukjae answered thoughtlessly.

“Oh, wow, maybe you really shouldn’t be doing this then,” Jongwoon said in a serious tone, looking at the other man completely now. Hyukjae’s face dropped. 

“I knew it, this was a bad idea, let’s stop and-“ he started walking backwards but was grabbed by his forearm by Jongwoon.

“No, no, come on. I was just joking. Let’s continue,” Jongwoon dragged him to another section of the gallery, not paying attention to Hyukjae’s slightly sour face.

“Sure,” Hyukjae said.

“By the way, what is your name?” Jongwoon asked passively, sneaking glances at Hyukjae as they were standing in front of new art pieces.

“Hyukjae,” he replied.

“Do you like it here, Hyukjae?” Jongwoon asked without stopping, and Hyukjae didn’t want to admit how much he liked the way his name rolled out of those lips. _Shit_

“I would say yes. I mean I don’t want to jinx it or anything like that but I do feel quite comfortable here. It’s only the beginning, and I’m a student, so things may change. Things change even if you don’t want them to,” Hyukjae wanted to stop all those words escaping from his mouth but he couldn’t. 

“Hmm, true,” Jongwoon replied shortly, without digging too much in whatever Hyukjae had said. They moved around the place, and Hyukjae explained a bit about the art they were looking at, giving his opinions here and there.

“So what do you think of my art?” Jongwoon asked after a while.

“Do I have to honest?” Hyukjae knew that he shouldn’t be, but his nature rarely allowed him to lie, which probably wouldn’t be a plus in this situation. 

“Yeah, absolutely,” and of course Hyukjae didn’t allow himself to be anything but his true self.

“Well, abstract art is not really my thing, even if my degree in fine arts I don’t necessarily like everything and-oh my god, I shouldn’t have said that.” Hyukjae rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

“Why? What do you mean?” Jongwoon asked perplexedly as if it wasn’t obvious.

“You’re our client, and I’m talking to you like you’re my friend, for goodness sake. I’ll stop this and fetch Ms Kwon.”

“Now, now, don’t stress over trivial things. Come, let’s continue,” Jongwoon pulled Hyukjae by the arm, but the man looked unsure.

“I’m not sure,” after a bit of push and pull, Hyukjae gave up and followed along with the other man. Hyukjae had a slight pout, but he shook his head and put himself together. This was his job; he wasn’t on a date, even if Jongwoon was making him feel that way. He stared at the other man for a bit as he walked next to him but turned his head once Jongwoon sensed him. 

“Then, what do you think about my photographs that won’t be displayed,” Jongwoon asked calmly.

“Actually, I do appreciate them more even if they’re also a bit abstract. I could see the ideas behind them and got quite invested in them,” Hyukjae started explaining eagerly.

“And you’re not saying this just to lick up to me after your brutal comment about my paintings,” Jongwoon said jokingly but kept a serious tone.

“What, no, no, No. Wait, it was so bad? I’m such an idiot,” Hyukjae wanted to defend himself, but he figured it was useless as he was continuing to be rude to the other man. Jongwoon watched the distressed man next to him and moved in front of him. He extended his hand and moved a strand of hair that looked out of place on Hyukjae’s head. Hyukjae felt his breath hitch, his heart falling in his stomach. 

  
“You’re so adorable,” Jongwoon said softly, and Hyukjae was sure that he was going to evaporate on the spot. Jongwoon moved closer to him and grabbed Hyukjae by the chin. Hyukjae couldn’t tear his eyes away from the other’s man, he felt like a cosmic body that was being pulled in by a dark hole. 

“I think I want to meet you after this. What do you say?” Jongwoon traced his fingers across Hyukjae’s jaw and watched the other man blush furiously. Jongwoon got the strong urge to kiss Hyukjae, but he was already overstepping lines he shouldn’t have in the first place.

“What?” Hyukjae’s brain was officially fried, and he didn’t know how to respond. 

“A dinner – how does it sound, hmm?” Jongwoon’s velvet voice was making it very hard for Hyukjae to refuse, but he had to.

“I-I don’t think is a good idea,” Hyukjae looked at his feet. He was frustrated at the whole situation, but this was the better option. Before Jongwoon could state his dismay, Ms Kwon appeared.

“Ah, Mr Kim, you’ve arrived. Hyukjae why didn’t you tell me?” She got closer and asked.

“We just met actually, and he was just coming for you,” Jongwoon responded, helping the still dazed Hyukjae. 

“Is that right? It’s fine anyway. Shall we head to my office or do you want to look around first?” Ms Kwon offered. Jongwoon glanced at Hyukjae for a bit before responding.

“I’ll look later thank you,” Ms Kwon pointed to where they were going, and Jongwoon indicated that he was going to follow her. He waited for her to put distance between them before speaking to Hyukjae.

“We’ll leave this for later, okay” Jongwoon whispered and patted the man on his shoulder before walking away.

After two exhausting hours of a meeting which went more smoothly than Hyukjae expected, he found himself in the kitchenette, drowning down an espresso that was hard to swallow but he needed the energy. Hyukjae had a hard time concentrating on the professional talk as his mind was constantly drifting to earlier.

_Who did this guy think he is; coming here and making me lose my mind over every tiny thing he does? He’s not even that good-looking. Lee Hyukjae put yourself together._

“Hyukjae, Lee Hyukjae! “ A female voice got Hyukjae out of his trance. He turned around to see Seohyun, that was a selling consultant, next to the door.

“Oppa, I’ve been calling you for over a minute. Are you okay?” the younger woman looked concerned at the man. Hyukjae waved his hand casually.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry. What is it?” 

“Boa unnie is asking for you. She’s in her office,” Seohyun informed him and watched him as he nodded his head. She wanted to ask him again if he’s sure that he’s okay. He looked a bit weary but decided against it and left.

 _Okay, Hyukjae, you can do this. Put on your big boy pants and get your shit together._  
He released a sigh and headed for his boss’s office. 

* * *

“Ah, you’re here. I want you to take these documents and sort them out, also please accompany Mr Kim to the exit. Thank you,”

Hyukjae nodded as the other two said their goodbyes. He grabbed the documents and turned around, trying hard not to touch or look the other man. He was utterly aware of his presence but tried his utmost best. 

“Hyukjae,” he heard Jongwoon say as they neared the exit.

“I was completely serious earlier, and I haven’t changed my mind,” he grabbed Hyukjae’s hand trying to spin him around. But Hyukjae didn’t budge so Jongwoon moved in front of him.

“I want you to come out to dinner with me. Whatever reservations you’re having are meaningless. If you’re worried about your boss, I promise you she won’t find out and even she did I don’t think they’ll be such a big problem if we-“

“How can you be certain? Do you work here? No, no, you don’t. You’re just someone who is passing by. Once you’re finished here you’ll just move on. I don’t have time for this.” Hyukjae pulled his hand from Jongwoon’s grasp. The other man looked slightly wounded, but Hyukjae tried to ignore him.

“I think you’ve misjudged me. I don’t want this to be a onetime thing. I really like you, in an embarrassing amount in fact,” Jongwoon chuckled in awkwardness, and now it was his time to blush.

“I truly suck at this, but I’m quite serious, I’m not trying to play with you or whatever you’re thinking,” Jongwoon locked his eyes with Hyukjae. Hyukjae couldn’t deny the sincerity of the man he was seeing but that fix the fact that he could be fired or demoted or something. 

“Look, I’m not saying that I don’t want to do it, but I’m not sure what will happen if my boss finds out,” Hyukjae moved his eyes worriedly all over the place and felt his heart tighten. 

“If you’re so worried about it, we can do it secretly. Would that be okay with you?” Jongwoon’s eyes shined with hope.

“I-I,” Hyukjae didn’t know what to do.

“Hyung, are you sure you can restrain yourself? Earlier in the day, you were so close to kissing me,” Hyukjae joked so he could shake his anxiety away. Jongwoon chuckled at the other man looked at him weirdly.

“You called me hyung when you were calling me sir earlier. You’re seriously so cute. I do want to kiss you right now, but I’ll hold myself back for your good,” Hyukjae rolled his eyes a bit and smiled.

“But,” Jongwoon suddenly grabbed Hyukjae’s hand and looked around suspiciously; Hyukjae followed him and looked around before he felt his hand being pulled and being dragged outside. Before he knew it he was running.

“Hyung, HYUNG! What are you doing?” Even with his protests, Hyukjae kept running. They didn’t do it for long as Jongwoon stopped in an alleyway close to the gallery. He looked around once again, slightly pushing Hyukjae against the wall.

“You’re weird, you know that? People could think you’re a psycho or-“ Hyukjae was cut off by chapped and warm lips. The kiss wasn’t deep or passionate, but it wasn’t a simple peck. Hyukjae felt his heart jumping between his chests. He returned the kiss and grabbed Jongwoon’s arm with his free hand. Hyukjae felt the man caressing his face and breaking the kiss soon afterwards. Hyukjae kept his eyes closed for a few more seconds before opening them and being met with the sight of smiling Jongwoon. The man was still caressing his face.

“I definitely like this,” Jongwoon uttered softly, his breath visible in the air and Hyukjae felt shivers from the cold.

“You’ll either going to get me fired or sick. Most likely both, you idiot,” Hyukjae pushed himself from the wall and started walking away when his arm was pulled once again. Because he wasn’t expecting it, he was spun around and crashed into Jongwoon’s body. The man enveloped Hyukjae into a hug.

“I’ll take care of you if that ever happens,” Jongwoon once again closed the distance between them and pecked Hyukjae’s lips a few times. Hyukjae’s ears were deep red, and his stomach was twisted in a knot. He was sure his soul had left his body and was astral projecting above him. 

Jongwoon released him and softly pushed him to go back. 

“I’ll call you,” he waved at Hyukjae as they exited the alleyway and watched him getting further and further away.   
Jongwoon turned around, smiling, content about how things turned around. 


End file.
